Twisted Fate
by The Rusty Lemon
Summary: Set post AC. Zack never died! XD. Zack and Cloud get kiddnapped by remnants in search of "mother" which leads to a thrilling new adventure. CloudxZack and RenoxVincent. WARNING:Breif Tourture
1. Prolouge

Cloud watched as Zacks eyes slowly shut forever. Zack was gone, dead. The man who risked his own life for Cloud countless times had fallen at the last hurdle on the way to Midgar. He died for Cloud, but Cloud knew he could not fully enjoy life without Zack by his side. Cloud remembered all the things Zack had told him while he was in a Mako coma. All the stories about missions and his childhood and various other topics. Cloud loved hearing Zacks stories, even though he never got a chance to tell him.

_Why were we heading for Midgar anyway? Its festering with ShinRa... _Aerith. That was why Zack had chosen to go to Midgar. To see his girlfriend. If Zack hadn't gone to see Aerith, he wouldn't be dead. Clod thought about all the things Zack had told him about Aerith, trying to find a reason for Zack to risk, and loose, his life just to see her. Cloud could almost hear Zacks voice in his head.

"_She's so wonderful, I know you will love her Cloud" _

"_She can talk to the Lifestream or something, she says she can hear dead people...kinda spooky eh?"_

Aerith can talk to the Lifestream... Clouds eyes grew wide. She can bring Zack back! She can get him out the Lifestream!

Cloud simply had to find Aerith and get her to save Zack. But when Cloud was a grunt, he had studied the affects of Mako poisoning; You often loose your memory, forget were you are and the people around you. What if Cloud forgot Zack? It was a horrible thought, but it was possible. If Cloud forgot, Zack would stay dead. The only way Cloud would remember was if Zack was there with him.

Cloud sighed and looked at Zack.

"I wont let you down" Cloud was determined to get Zack to live again. The blonde pulled Zack up onto his back so his arms fell limply over Clouds shoulders and Cloud pulled Zacks legs up to rest on his hips, Cloud held them in place. The buster sword would have to wait, Cloud couldn't carry both Zack and his sword. Zacks head rested on the side of Clouds head. He could feel Zacks warm blood oozing onto his back.

Cloud began the long and painful walk to Midgar. He kept glancing over his shoulder at Zack and whispering his name to make sure he didn't forget.

After facing many strange looks, Cloud found his way to the old church that Zack had mentioned so often. As Cloud staggered in Aerith ran over.

"H..help Zack...get him out the Lifestream" Cloud spluttered out as his legs gave way. Aerith nodded and pulled Zacks lifeless body to the middle of the flower pit in the centre of the church. Cloud crawled over to the side of the flowers to watch Aerith. She knelt next to Zacks body and began communicating with the Lifestream.

After about 15 hours of Cloud watching Zack, waiting for a sign of life, Aerith fell onto her back and panted; apparently chatting with the Lifestream takes up a lot of energy. Cloud went over to Aerith and leaned over her.

"A..are you okay?" Cloud asked. Aerith nodded and pointed to Zack.

"He should wake up in the next day or so, his body needs time to recover from being brought back from the Lifestream" She panted.

"So he will be okay?" Cloud asked excitedly.

"Yeah" Aerith smiled. Cloud squeaked with joy and shuffled over to Zack. He was breathing and some colour had returned to his face. Cloud hugged Zack tightly around his waist. He then jumped up. He probably should explain what had happened to Aerith. Cloud sat next to Aerith, who had now sat on a phew watching the two men. He explained everything that had happened, The Nibleheim incident, Getting tested on and escaping, Being on the run for nearly a year, Everything. Aerith just sat and listened to everything Cloud said, hanging on every word.

The story was interrupted by the form in the flowers siring. Cloud ran over and knelt next to Zack, holding his hand. Zacks eyes fluttered open and he slowly looked around the room until his eyes met the blonde boy smiling at him.

"Cloud..." Zack hugged Cloud as tightly, "I told you everything would be okay" Zack smiled as Cloud returned the hug.


	2. Kidnapped

Zack looked up. His vision was fuzzy. He didn't know how he got here. He was chained to a think white tree in the forgotten city forest. The dark night sky made the trees shine even brighter than usual. Zack hated being at the forgotten city. It had been were Aerith had died, and for that he couldn't stand the place.

Memories of that day came flooding back. He and cloud had gone to the altar on the strange building in the middle of the forgotten city to find Aerith. He remembered when, out of no were, a long thin sword pierced Aerith's abdomen and how she flopped lifelessly. He remembered how devastated cloud was. Zack was also obviously heart broken but cloud seemed particularly distressed.

Cloud. Zacks eyes darted around the forest searching for his spiky, blonde friend. Cloud was chained to a tree a few feet away, he hadn't woken up yet. His head drooped over to rest on his chest, hanging limply to the tight chains around his body.

"Ah brother, your awake" a mocking voice broke the silence. Zack looked in the direction of the voice to see a man dressed in leather with medium length silver hair swept across his face. His features were very feminine, a small pointy nose and thin lips combined with bright green cat-like eyes. He looked a lot like Sephiroth...

"Brother?" was all Zack managed to say.

"heh...you are funny, Brother" The strange man replied.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm just a remnant...nothing more than a puppet..." The man trailed off.

"You gotta name?"

"Kadaj...but you may refer to me as Brother"

"I'm guessing you are the one who brought me and Cloud here?"

"Ooh you're a clever one brother" Kadaj teased.

"Why did you bring us here?"

"You have Mother"

"Who?" Zack tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"Mother...the reunion is coming...we need Mother"

"Look who ever 'Mother' is we don't have it"

"heh...is that right?" Kadaj paced over to Cloud who was just waking up.

"ugh...z..zack?" Clouds speech was slightly slurred as he was only semi-conscious.

"Ha ha..this is going to be fun" Kadaj said, viscously grabbing a lock of clouds hair and slamming his head into the tree Cloud was tied to. Kadaj then turned back to Zack.

"Tell me were mother is!" He demanded.

"We don't have her!"

"Heh fine. Have it your way" Kadaj ripped the chains off cloud with amazing force and threw him to the ground. "If you don't tell me were Mother is I'll just have to keep hurting brother until you do" Kadaj stated gesturing to Cloud.

"I'm telling the truth! We don't have your precious 'Mother'" Zack said sounding desperate. " Please stop hurting Cloud" He pleaded.

"AAGGHHHHH" Cloud screamed in pain as Kadaj ripped Clouds arm from its socket.

"Tell me were she is!"

"WE DONT HAVE MOTHER" Zack shouted.

"Wrong answer bother" Kadaj smirked as he grabbed clouds hand and snapped his fingers right back. A loud 'CRACK' shook the air as Clouds fingers broke.

"arrughh..." The intense pain was making Clouds whole body shake and he was sweating. Kadaj quickly threw clouds arm down and smashed his foot into clouds chest. With each viscous attack Clouds cries of pain became more strained and unbearable to hear.

"Kadaj stop please! You have to believe me, we don't have 'Mother'!" Zack pleaded more, hoping to get through to Kadaj.

Cloud was used to this sort of abuse. He had flashbacks of the school yard all those years ago, when he would get beaten up almost every lunchtime. He knew if he just stayed as quiet as possible, then whoever it was who was beating him would hopefully just get bored and go away.

Zack herd a small rustle in the bushes. He looked over to see a small tawney-brown creature that looked a lot like a wild dog. It had a short coat, shining hazel eyes and a long snout tipped with a small black nose. Its body was littered with scars and it was clearly scared of Kadaj.

As Kadaj looked over at the creature Zack saw a chance to escape and ripped his chains from the tree, shattering them. Before Kadaj had a chance to react Zack grabbed his buster sword (that was propped up against a near by tree) and hit Kadaj in the head with the blunt edge. Kadaj yelped in pain, a lot like an animal, and jumped back in shock. Zack slashed across Kadaj's face then his legs and watched him fall to the ground in pain. Kadaj looked up at Zack snarling and Zack hit his head again with the blunt side of his buster sword. Kadaj collapsed against the cold, hard forest floor. Zack went over to cloud and crouched next to him. "Cloud?"

Cloud looked up wincing in pain. Zack smiled trying to re assure cloud everything would be okay. Cloud sat up and moaned in pain.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked.

"uh..." Cloud looked over his injuries. "no..."

Zack pulled cloud to his feet trying not to hurt him more. Cloud gasped in pain and bit his lip as he got pulled to his feet, still trembling in pain. Zack decided cloud was to hurt to walk and slipped one hand behind clouds legs and put the other on his back. He then lifted cloud and carried him out the forgotten city. Zack looked at cloud who was still shaking, sweating and pale. He knew cloud would struggle getting all the way back to Midgar in this condition. By foot anyway...

"Hey I got an idea" Zack said sounding rather pleased with himself. He sat cloud down leaning on a tree and pulled out his PHS. He found Cid's number and sent him a text ( he was never really fond of talking to Cid over the phone...he didn't know why though)

"_Me and Spiky r stuck outside Forgotten City, Spiky hurt, Plz cum get us"_

Zack smiled at the text then sent it, hoping Cid's phone was on.


	3. Cid to the rescue!

The sound of Cids ringtone interrupted the silence that had fallen in the Highwind. He had been sat at the control board of his air ship for the best part of an hour sipping tea and reading the instruction manual for the Highwind...again.

Cid flipped his phone open and read the text Zack had sent him. He set down the instruction manual on the control board with his tea and went to the steering wheel. He started up his flying machine and almost as soon as he had gotten off the ground he herd and annoying voice behind him.

"Hey Cid, were are we going?" Yuffie asked in an innocent tone.

"Yuffie? What the hell are you doing here? I thought I was alone" Cid asked. He never really enjoyed Yuffies presence.

" I was looking for materia" she chimed "Now I answered your question, were are we going?"

"To the boarder of the Forgotten city" He answered sounding a little grumpy.

"Wwwhhhyyyyy?" Yuffie said going right to the front of the Highwind.

"Because Zacks stuck out there with Cloud" Cid now sounded worried.

"Uh...okay" Yuffie didn't fully understand the situation. Cid rolled his eyes and continued focusing on getting to the border of the white forest.

Zack looked up to see the Highwind landing a few feet away. He giggled as he saw Yuffie waving franticly from the glass front of the air ship. The rope ladder fell from the balcony of the Highwind and it thudded against the ground. Yuffie jumped off the balcony totally ignoring the ladder. She ran over with a look of fear on her face and kneeled next to Zack.

"ZACK! What happened? Is Cloud okay? Are you..." Her endless stream of questions was cut off by Zack.

"Yuffie calm down. Cloud's shoulder is dis-located, his fingers are broken and he's had a nasty beating. We need to get him to a hospital okay?" Zack said trying to sound as calm as possible. Yuffie nodded in response.

"How are we gonna get cloud to the Highwind?" She asked.

"Hmmm...well...his upper body cant move cause it will hurt to much so this is gonna be hard" Zack said trying to think of the best possible way to get cloud to the Highwind.

"We could use a sleepel so he wouldn't feel the pain?" Yuffie suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea" Zack pulled out his sleepel materia and used it on Cloud.

He blondes head lolled forward and the pain completely went from his face as he went into a peaceful sleep. Zack gently scooped Cloud up and Yuffie stood next to the raven haired ex-SOLDIER. Zack watched as Yuffie ran back to the Highwind and scrambled up the ladder. He made his way to the ladder and slung cloud over his shoulder in a fire-man lift. He then climbed up the ladder into the Highwind and took cloud to the medical bay were Yuffie was waiting for him. Zack laid cloud down on the single bed in the bright room in the centre and stepped back. Yuffie and Zack looked out the big window dominating the far wall of the medical bay as the Highwind shifted and flew up into the air.

"Will Cloud be okay?" Yuffie asked looking up at Zack.

"Yeah...Clouds tough, he will be fine" Zack smiled, trying not to show his worry in front of the teen.

"Cool" Yuffie beamed "Ill go tell Cid, he looked worried sick" Yuffie said as she ran out the medical bay and back to Cid. The bouncy teen ran over to Cid.

"Zack says Clouds gonna be okay!" She said happily.

"Ah good" Cid sounded relived. He trusted Zacks judgement when it came to this sort of thing. "We are almost at the hospital"

Yuffie ran to the front of the Highwind. "Oh yeah I can see it!" Yuffie beamed. Suddenly her happy expression changed to one of fear and panic. As did Cids.

"LOOK OUT" Cid yelled as he ducked behind the steering wheel. Yuffie ran behind the control panel and waited for the sound of metal and glass smashing.


	4. Infrit attacks

Cid scanned the horizon. He could almost make out the unforgettable shape of Midgar. He grabbed his radio speaker and called down the line "Zack? Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear captain" Zack responded a few moments after.

"Hows Cloud holdin' up?"

"Uh yeah he's doing okay. I'm gonna fix his dis located shoulder so try to keep this thing steady kay?"

"Okay. Don't get cocky though, you don't really have any decent medical training. Don't make Cloud worse okay?"

"Don't worry I got it covered and in SOLDIER I got medical training so there" Zack said, getting cocky. Cid put the radio back on its stand and tried to keep the Highwind as steady as possible.

Zack hung his radio on the peg it came from and went over to Cloud. He was laid on the single bed in the centre of the room. A splint had been put in his broken hand and Yuffie had felt the need to put plasters all over clouds small cuts and bruises.

Zack firmly grabbed clouds upper arm just below were it was dis located.

"Okay spiky, This will hurt but you will feel better afterwards" Zack said even though he knew Cloud couldn't hear him. Zack put his foot up on the side of the bed and pulled Clouds arm as hard as he could. He could see Clouds face wrinkle up in pain even though he was unconscious. Zack pulled and pulled when suddenly, Clouds arm jolted and snapped back into position. The pain vanished from Clouds face instantly and Zack breathed a sigh of relief. At least now Cloud was in a lot less discomfort and one of his two major injuries were now fixed. Zack couldn't fix Clouds broken hand, he would have to leave that up to the hospital staff.

Zack radioed Cid. "Hey captain I fix Spikys shoulder" He said felling proud of himself.

"Heh that's good to hear. We are almost at Midgar"

"Awesome" Zack said and hung up his radio.

Cid looked out at the edge of Midgar. He watched Yuffie bounce to the front of the Highwind to see the hospital with her own eyes. He could just about see a man wearing black with silver hair. He was stood atop a long pillar which used to belong to the Sister Ray. Cid watched as a blue circular pattern shot up into the air. A huge yellow, muscular with giant orange horns figure shot towards the Highwind.

"ZACK LOOK OUT!" Cid shouted down the radio as he ducked behind the steering wheel.

Zack looked out the window to see a huge Infrit charging towards him. He grabbed Cloud and held him protectively using his own back as a shield. Zack flinched as he herd the medical bay windows smash. He felt glass embed itself into his back and cried out in pain.

He herd gunshots ring out as he pulled his sword off his back and slashed the Infrit ignoring the stabbing pain in his back. He held Cloud tightly in one hand while slashing the Infrit with the other. Zack watched as a familiar red cape swept over him like a shield and shot at the summon.

"Vincent, get Spiky outta here. I can handle this bitch"

"Very well" Vincent said as he picked Cloud up effortlessly and flew to safety. Now with his arm free, Zack gripped his sword with both hands and swung it at Infrit. Suddenly the Infrit changed course and charged at Vincent and Cloud. Zack jumped up onto the Infrits back and slashed its neck. Vincent jumped up, still holding Cloud, and fired at Infrit. The gunman fired a shot that went strait into Infrits eye and the summon cried out in pain. Vincent landed on the top of the Highwind that was now hovering in the air. The Infrit cried out in pain and shot strait down towards the ground. Zacks eyes grew wide with panic as he saw the hard ground rushing towards him. His sword was jammed into the Infrits back and he was being pulled along as the summon hurtled towards the planet. Zack closed his eyes as the Infrit slammed into the hard rock and he went with it. Vincent, Cid and Yuffie all watched as Zack was thrown across the landscape into a cliff face. Vincent, being the only one able to fly, gave cloud to Cid and flew over to Zack.

"Zack? Can you hear me?" Vincent asked as he turned the lifeless man onto his back. There was no reply. Vincent carefully picked Zack up and flew back to the Highwind.

"Cid, get us to the hospital as fast as possible. Now both Cloud and Zack need medical attention" Vincent said as he carefully set Zack down next to were Cid had put Cloud.

Cid drove as fast as the badly hurt Highwind would go. He parked his air ship on top of the hospital on the helipad and helped Vincent carry Cloud and Zack into the hospital. Cid then went back out to the Highwind and surveyed the damage.

"Oh boy..." There was a huge gaping hole in the side of the Highwind and almost all the contents of the medical bay had spilled out on the way to the hospital. The only undamaged part of Cids air craft was the front, the rest of it was littered with claw marks and burn marks.

"This is gonna take a while" Cid said lighting a cigarette.


	5. The hospital

Clouds eyes blinked open. He was in a small white-washed room with a single window on the wall to the left of his bed. On the right was a white, wooden door. The bed he was on was a small wooden one and he was under a thin, blue and white stripped blanket. At the side of his bed was a small table with a little lamp and a glass of water on it. As he looked up at the plain ceiling a familiar face popped into his view.

"Your finally awake" She chimed, holding Clouds hand.

"Yeah..." Cloud said awkwardly trying to sit up.

He looked over his wounds; His shoulder had been put back in place and there was a small bandage round it for support. His hand had a heavy cast on it. _wont be moving that for a while _he thought to himself. He had some painful looking bruises on his bare chest and lumps on his head from were it had been whacked a load.

"Are you okay Cloud?" She asked, interrupting his body search.

Cloud looked up "Uh yeah I'm fine Tifa" He smiled. "Were is Zack?"

"Oh uh..." Tifa looked down "He's uh...in the next room over if you wanna go see him"

Cloud sat bolt upright. "Is Zack hurt?"

"Uh...yes..." Tifa said trying to sound calm to re assure Cloud.

"How? He seemed fine when he got me out the forgotten city..." Cloud trailed off still trying to piece together what happened.

"Yes... but when the Infrit attacked the Highwind he got hurt"

"What?"

"Oh you don't remember? Well Cid and Yuffie came and got you both and on the way here someone summoned an Infrit and it attacked the Highwind. It smashed though the medical bay window and Zack got hurt...but Cid, Yuffie, Vincent and I fought it off" Tifa explained.

Cloud got up off the bed wincing and limped to the door.

"Cloud stop" Cloud felt a strong but soft hand grab his shoulder.

"No. I need to make sure Zack's okay" Cloud said pushing Tifas hand off.

"But you need to rest" Tifa said sounding concerned.

Cloud walked out the room and went to the door next to his. He slowly pushed the door open to see a room almost identical to his. Yuffie was sat by Zacks bed. Cloud knew Yuffie had a thing for Zack and he found it kind of cute. Zack was laying motionless in his bed and had an IV attached to his arm. Yuffie looked up at the sound of Cloud walking into the room.

"Hey Cloud your awake!" Yuffie said waving at Cloud.

"Is Zack okay?" Cloud said pulling a chair up to Zacks bed next to Yuffie.

"Uh...yeah I think so" Yuffie said smiling re assuringly.

Cloud held out his hand. "Can I have my materia back now?"

Yuffie sighed and handed over a bag of materia to Cloud.

"And Zacks" Cloud demanded.

"Aaawwwww" Yuffie whined.

"Yuffie its not yours so hand it over" Cloud shook his hand for emphasis.

"Hmf...fine" Yuffie shoved another bag of materia in Clouds open hand.

"Thank you" Cloud half smiled as he put the materia in his pocket. The blonde then looked back to Zack. Cloud couldn't help but smile to himself. Zack was lied on his side facing Yuffie and Cloud with the arm his IV was attached to hanging off the bed and his other hand naturally curled by his face. This position did not look particularly comfortable but Zack was still smiling the same way he always did when he slept.

"Cloud" Yuffies voice interrupted Clouds thoughts. The blondes eyes flicked up to look at Yuffies. "Will Zack be okay?" Yuffie sounded really worried.

"Yeah...Zacks always okay" Cloud said trying to sound as optimistic as possible.


	6. The titted beast

"Come on Cloud you are better off living with me and the kids" Tifa said practically dragging Cloud to 7th Heaven.

"But Tifa I want to stay at the church with Zack" Cloud protested.

"No Cloud you need help with your bad hand"

Cloud had been living with Zack at the old church ever since meteor was destroyed. He was going to live with Tifa but felt bad about letting Zack live on his own. Tifa insisted that Zack could not stay at 7th Heaven because well...Tifa never really liked Zack. She felt she had to compete with him for Clouds attention. So Cloud decided he would live with Zack at the old church. It was fun living with Zack; like a sleepover but every night. Cloud would often wake up in the morning to Zack snuggled into his side or, a lot more often, himself huddled up in Zacks arms. Cloud really enjoyed being with Zack, they were such close friends and Cloud couldn't imagine what life would be like without him.

And now that was being taken away and by Tifa. Cloud could hardly say he was surprised though, he knew all about Tifas hatred of Zack.

"But I need to help Zack...he's not fully better yet"

"He can look after himself Cloud, besides, wont it be nice to have a proper bed again rather than that horrid old mattress Zack got from gaia knows were?"

Cloud was in no mood to argue with Tifa. Zack had only woken up an hour ago and already Tifa was dragging Cloud as far away from him as she could. Cloud knew one day he would have to tell Tifa that he no longer wanted to be with her, about how she was to bossy and controlling. But until then Cloud would silently suffer until it became to much.

Zack sat up in his bed at the hospital and looked out the window. He hoped Cloud was okay. He had seen him briefly when he woke up but, once again, Tifa whisked Cloud away so now him and Cloud were once again separated. Once Zack got fully better he would go save Cloud from the evil _Titted beast_ that was holding him prisoner. Zack smirked at his new nickname for Tifa.

"Hey Zackie!" Yuffie called as she bounced over to Zack.

"Hi Yuffie" Zack watched as Yuffie planked herself right next to Zack on his bed. "What's up?"

"Heh...well..." Yuffie went pink as she stumbled over her words. Zack tilted his head in his typical puppy fashion.

"Heh see the thing is..." The more time went on the brighter Yuffies face went.

"Yuffie? Is something wrong?" Zack said totally unaware of what Yuffie was obviously trying to ask.

Yuffie just sighed "Zack, will you go out with me?"

Zack wrapped his arm round Yuffie and she huddled into his arms.

"I'm flattered Yuffie...but...I have got feelings for someone else,sorry" Zack said sheepishly. Yuffie looked up at Zack, her eyes brimming with tears. Zack kissed Yuffies nose. "I'm really sorry Yuffie" He got up and half limped out the hospital to his Motor bike, Jiyuu.

It was black with neon blue lights around the hollow wheels and along the sides. The handle bars were next to the front wheels and the foot rest by the back wheels. There was a comfy padded leather seat which you had to lay on to ride the bike. The shape was sleek and futuristic. Zack loved Jiyuu, he loved everything about it, the looks,the speed, everything. Sometimes Zack would just ride it around the slums and watch every ones faces as they saw Jiyuu. How amazed they would be at the beautiful bike.

Zack jumped on Jiyuu and drove to 7tyh heaven.

"Don't worry Cloud ill save you from the Titted Beast"


	7. Kadaj returns

Tifa looked up at the door to Clouds room.

She and Cloud had been in there all day. Tifa was fussing over cloud like a baby chocobo with a broken wing. Cloud chose to just put up with all this needless flapping and allowed Tifa to baby him. He was just waiting for a chance to escape. But the more time went on the less chance there was Cloud could escape. Tifa just wouldn't leave Cloud alone. When she wasn't offering him food or fluffing the pillows on his bed she would sit at the end of his bed and just stare at him. Creepy.

Thick black smoke began pouring through the cracks in the door frame. Both Cloud and Tifa watched as the smoke filled the room and seemed to take a shape.

Almost instantly Kadaj was stood at the foot of Clouds bed. Tifa had jumped onto the bed and huddled into Cloud in fear. Kadaj had a horrid looking scar across his face were Zack had slashed him in their previous encounter. His scar looked almost identical to Sqalls.

"Found ya brother" Kadaj said smirking.

Cloud grabbed his Fusion sword from beside his bed and pointed it at Kadaj.

" Ha ha very funny brother. But I'm not in the mood to fight you right now" Kadaj said pulling a small grey ball from his pocket. Clouds eyes grew wide as he realized what it was. Kadaj pushed a small black button on the top off the ball and bright red mist started to spread across the room. Cloud covered his nose and mouth with his sleeve and tried to get to the door. He pulled and twisted the knob but it wouldn't open.

He watched Tifa flop against the bed and smirked. He knew that Tifa wasn't as popular as she thought. She always had to have her own way and was basicly a spoilt brat. She was always like that, because she was the mayors daughter no one was brave enough to put her in her place.

Cloud felt himself hit the hard wooden floor and watched as Kadaj loomed over him. He tried to get up but the toxic gas in his lungs wouldn't allow it. Cloud felt himself slipping into unconsciousness as cold arms fond their way around his chest and roughly pulled him up. Memories of what had occurred just few days ago came flooding back...the pain, the fear, the confusion. Clouds vision went white as he drifted into unconsciousness.

Tifa looked up to see Zack stood over her. He looked mad.

"Were is he?" Zack barked.

"Uh...w..what?" Tifa said, her head spinning as the sleeping gas wore off.

"Were is Cloud?" Zack asked impatiently.

"Uh...I...I don't no..." Tifa said trying to piece together what happened.

"What did you do with Cloud, Tifa?"

"A man came...he used sleep gas on us..." Tifa sat up holding her head. She was in Clouds bed.

"What did he look like?" Zack sounded panicked.

"Uh...silver hair..black clothes..." Tifa said vaguely.

Zacks eyes widened. "SHIT" The puppy ran out 7th heaven and jumped on Jiyuu. He drove off as fast as he could and went strait to the forgotten city.


	8. The puppy saves the chocobo

Cloud looked up to see almost exactly the same scene as before; Kadaj stood over him smirking.

"Ah brother, your awake. Don't worry I wont allow anyone to interfere with us this time"

"Kadaj, do you mean Jenova?" Cloud asked innocently.

"Why yes, I do, now...were is mother?"

"She was destroyed" Cloud smirked.

"No...She can't be...I need her for the reunion"

"Reunion? Does the name Sephiroth mean anything to you?"

"Sephiroth...He is mothers favourite... He can guide us to the promised land...I can sense him...the reunion is coming soon..." Kadaj trailed off into his thoughts

"You are a remnant of Sephiroth..." Clouds eyes went wide. He understood why Kadaj wanted Jenova so badly.

"Heh and I no how to get mother now, all I have to do is hurt you brother, then your mako will kick in and Sephiroth can get into your head and take over you and lead me to mother"

"No, I can control myself, I wont let Sephiroth into my head, not again..."

Kadaj began senselessly beating Cloud. He shattered bones, tore flesh and slashed organs. Cloud tried to resist, he tried to forget what was going on and focus on not letting Sephiroth into his head. With each blow, pain shook Clouds body and Cloud didn't understand why he wasn't fighting back. He didn't even try to move his limbs, was this how Sephiroth was taking over his mind? By holding Cloud still and giving Kadaj the chance to kill him, the one thing Sephiroth could never do.

Cloud briefly escaped his thoughts and looked around. He was in a pool of his own blood and one of his legs was bending the wrong way. His body was littered with deep gashes and he felt warm liquid oozing down his face. This was bad. Cloud couldn't even try to escape in the condition he was in. Pain filled his body making him shake badly and his eyes kept rolling back into his head. His vision was fuzzy and his body felt like it was burning. Any normal person would have died by now...

"Cloud!" Clouds thoughts were cut short by a familiar voice. He tried to call back but the pain was to intense for him to speak. Cloud watched as the buster sword went strait through Kadajs abdomen. The raven haired man flung Kadaj into the lake and ran over to Cloud and knelt by him.

"Cloud? Can you hear me?" A look of worry and panic was painted over Zacks face.

Cloud responded by weakly holding Zacks wrist.

"Okay Cloud I'm gonna put you to sleep so your not in pain any more" Zack said holding out a materia. Cloud nodded weakly. Zack cast Sleepel on Cloud and watched the blonde flop onto him. Zack splinted Clouds arm and leg as best he could then gently picked him up. Zack sat Cloud on the back of his bike and then sat in front of him and smiled to himself when he herd Cloud sigh with content as he laid on Zacks back.

"Don't worry Cloud, I wont let you die" Zack said softly as he raped Clouds arms around his waist. Zack then remembered back to the time when he and Cloud were on the run from ShinRa. How it seemed impossible to get to Midgar alive. Why had Zack even chose to go to Midgar, it was swarming with ShinRa. To be with Aerith. Zack remembered how twice everyday for almost a year he would hand feed Cloud and re assure him that everything would be okay. Zack never wanted Cloud to see how scared he was, how hopeless everything looked. Zack would only cry after he was sure Cloud was asleep. Sometimes he would fall asleep huddled into Cloud. Zack always missed how, back then, Cloud never hugged him back. But then they finally made it to Midgar. He remembered the Angeal copy that jumped in front of the bullet heading strait for Zacks heart. How seeing that copy die for him gave him new strength even though he was so badly hurt. He recalled how angry he had been to see the last Angeal copy, the only thing that proved Angeal had existed at all, was shot down heartlessly before him. He felt so proud when he saw the last grunt fall and the ShinRa helicopters fled back to were they had come from. Zack remembered when he went back to Cloud, who looked up at him and smiled. Zack was so happy to see that. All Zacks bottled up emotions found their way out and he fell to his knees and hugged Cloud as tight as he could, crying into his shoulder. Cloud slowly lifted his arm and stroked Zacks hair which made Zack cry more, with happiness.

Now Zack was worrying about Cloud just like how he did when they were on the run. Zack could feel Clouds blood drip down the back of his neck and make his shirt wet. This was scary. Cloud _might _die. Zack didn't want Cloud to die. He had so many things to tell him...so many emotions he wanted out in the open. So many feelings Zack had grown since he first met Cloud. How Zack adored Clouds bright blue eyes and wild blonde hair. How he loved how cute Cloud looked when he blushed. He loved the nights when he would take Cloud to the bar before the nebleheim incident and Cloud would get hammered after just one pint and no matter what Zack said Cloud would splutter and giggle and hiccup and after about an hour of being hammered Cloud would fall asleep in Zacks arms back at the apartment they shared. He loved when he could cuddles Cloud in the bed they shared and whisper in his ear when he was asleep _"I love you, you are so beautiful inside and out, I love everything about you"_ and Cloud would smile unconsciously and huddle into his arms. He loved how when he walked in on Cloud crying in his bed he would scoop Cloud up into his lap and sing lullaby's to him and Cloud would fall asleep in his arms. He loved how his best friend had grown into his love interest. Zack thought; Life was amazing before the nebleheim incident. Before the fear and the pain and the hiding of feelings and knowing they were never truly safe. But now Cloud was slipping away. Zack needed to make sure Cloud survived. Zack needed Cloud. He didn't know what he would do without his Spikey.


	9. Back to the hospital

The ride to the hospital was long and very quiet. It gave Zack to much time to reflect on his life and it made him depressed. That's why he hated silence and being alone. He wasn't alone of course but Cloud had passed out almost as soon as the journey began so it was like being alone. All Zack could think about all the things that went wrong in his life; Angeal dying, Sephiroth going crazy, getting experimented on, Aerith dying... Plus a load more stuff Zack preferred to shove to the back of his mind and not even start thinking about. He was always so cheerful, but inside he was hurting and only Cloud truly understood. Cloud had been there the whole time to comfort Zack and share in his pain. And Zack would do the same for Cloud. Now Cloud needed Zacks help and he would do everything in his power to make sure his chocobo was okay.

Once at the hospital Zack parked as close as he could, locked up his bike and picked Cloud up gently. The hospital was almost empty which made Zack sigh with relief.

Everywhere Zack and Cloud went they would be stared at with awe and constantly asked for pictures and autographs. They were the ones that saved the world from Sephiroth and Meteor and that made them celebrities. At first Zack loved it. He was finally a hero and that was his childhood dream. But after a while it became tiring, constantly being swooned over and not often having privacy.

Zack took Cloud to a small room exactly the same as the ones they were in on their last visit. Almost instantly a tall doctor with black hair that looked a lot like Hojo. But he was to young and kind to be said scientist. He was the doctor who treated both Cloud and Zack should they ever need to come here. His name was Dr. Jones but everyone just called him by his first name, Rick. Without a word Rick went over to Cloud and thoroughly examined him.

"Oh gaia..." Rick said filled with worry.

"Is it that bad?" Zack knew almost nothing worried Rick this badly, he had seen it all. But nothing this bad.

"Yeah...its amazing he's alive, even for someone of his strength. Want to hear the verdict?"

"Yeah"

"Well... Both his legs and one arm are broken, He has internal bleeding in his abdomen, he is missing a kidney, his skull is fractured in 3 places and he is covered in deep gashes, some of which are infected." Rick said sadly. He had grown attached to Cloud and Zack. "I really hate to say it Zack and it sounds horrible, but Cloud is in so much pain and his injuries are so bad he may have been better off dead..." Rick trailed off.

"I see..." Zack could feel pricking in the back of his eyes.

"I will try my best, as always, to save him. But I can't promise anything..."

"Okay...can I talk to Cloud before you take him for surgery?"

"Of course" Rick said as he stepped out the room and closed the door. Zack sat next to Clouds bed on a small wooden chair and held the blondes hair.

"Z...Zack..." Cloud said trying to hide the intense pain he was going through.

"Its okay Spike I'm here" Zack said gently squeezing Clouds hand. Cloud nodded weakly in response.

"I know your in a lot of pain, it will be over soon. I just wanted to talk to you before Rick took you away" Zack could feel tears filling his eyes. Cloud looked over to Zack. Cloud wanted so badly to ask Zack why he was so worried but the pain was to bad to talk.

"I know I wouldn't usually make a big deal about this sort of thing, But Rick wasn't sure you would survive this..." Zack trailed off. Cloud understood now why Zack was so scared. He wanted to comfort his raven haired friend, to tell him that he would be okay and that he would never leave Zack. Cloud felt tears now forming in his own eyes.

"I love you Spike" Zack hugged Cloud gently trying not to hurt him more. Cloud snuggled his face into Zacks shoulder and they both shed tears on one another.

"I...love you...Zack" Cloud managed to say between huge throbs of pain.

Rick quietly entered the room. "Could I take Cloud now please?" Zack gave a nod and watched as Cloud was taken away, Knowing this may be the last time they saw each other...


	10. Goodbye Cloud

Zack looked up at the small clock above the doorway. 1:37am. Almost 10 hours ago Cloud went into surgery that would save his life. Nurses had come in several times telling Zack he should get some sleep. He refused and couldn't sleep even if he tried, he was to worried about Cloud.

Zack was now accompanied by Vincent, Tifa and Marline. Tifa looked like she was about to kill herself, she hadn't stopped crying since she got there and she was really pale. Zack and Vincent agreed her breasts had shrunk as well. Little jokes like that between the men had stopped Zack from going crazy. This one incident had made so many locked up emotions rise to the surface and Zack was terrified if he fell asleep he would blurt them out as he always talked in his sleep when he was worried about something. Marline had fallen asleep on Tifas lap and no one would dare wake her up, Marline was very scary when she was woken up by someone being to loud or moving her.

The constant whispering between Zack and Vincent about how Tifas breasts indicated her mood (and that was why they were so big around Cloud) were broken by the door slowly opening and Rick appearing in the room. His hair was untidy and he looked very tired. He had worked furiously throughout the night and it was showing. His face showed no emotion, no indication of weather Cloud was okay or not.

Everyone tensed and looked at Rick as he made his way into the room.

"Zack, Vincent, could you come to my office please?" He spoke in a monotone voice. Both Vincent and Zack silently nodded and followed Rick to his office. It was a small room that was obviously a converted patient room. A thin blue carpet had been laid and he had a small wooden desk with a computer on it in the centre of the room. His chair was a large deep blue computer chair that looked really comfy. On the opposite side were 2 small wooden chairs with padding on the back and the seat.

Rick sat in his seat then gestured to Vincent and Zack to sit down. Zack was feeling a little dizzy, the stress he was suffering recently coupled with not sleeping, eating or drinking was making him feel worse. His enhancement would usually fix the hunger and sleep issue but that was busy at the moment with his Geo-stigma, he had yet to inform his friends he had the illness.

"Now" Rick broke the scarily awkward silence that had filled the room. "You both are aware of Clouds condition?" Rick asked. Both Vincent and Zack nodded. It was still unclear by Ricks tone weather Cloud was okay or not.

"And you understand Clouds suffering was immense?" Rick was still monotone. Zack had never seen Rick like this before, he was usually so happy and lively. Hopefully it was just the long night getting to him.

"Well..." Rick paused, how was he going to tell this to Clouds closest friends? "I'm afraid... Cloud didn't make it..."

Vincent felt tears in his eyes. He hadn't cried since...A small noise made Vincent look round to Zack. His face had gone white and he was looking up at the ceiling whispering Clouds name over and over. Vincent realized what the sound was, Zacks heat breaking. The small noise that happened as soon as Rick said "didn't make it".

Zack wanted to scream. The only thing he was living for, had lived for for a long time, was gone. Cloud had been taken away and nothing could bring him back. Zack still had so much to tell Cloud. So much he wanted them to do together. Who could take Zacks chocobo away from him?...Kadaj... Suddenly Zacks grief turned to blind fury. Kadaj had robbed Zack of Cloud and he had to pay for that. Kadaj. Must. Die. But until then...Zack would let out his emotions that had been pent up inside for years.

"Would you like to see him?" Rick broke Zacks thoughts.

"Y..yeah" Zacks voice was shaky and it was hard to talk through the tears. At least now Zack could properly say goodbye to Cloud. He and Vincent made their way to the morgue with Rick. Zack went strait to the bed that Cloud was laid on. He was wearing a hospital gown and he looked so peaceful. All the pain and fear had gone from his face. Zack held Clouds hand and, for the first time ever, Cloud didn't hold Zacks hand back. Even when Cloud was unconscious he would hold Zacks hand, Always. But not now, not ever again. With his free hand, Zack stroked Clouds soft hair. It wasn't as spiky as it normally was. Zack leaned down and whispered in Clouds ear. _Goodbye Cloud, I love __you..._


	11. Baby Chocobo

Zack, with the help of Vincent, lowered Clouds coffin into the soil in the old church.

It was now almost 6pm and Zack had spent all day getting ready for the funeral and digging a suitable hole. He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans. Zack had also gotten Cloud ready, dressing him in his Black clothes and shoulder pad with a wolf on it. He put Cloud in his coffin and sat his favourite toy chocobo next to his head. The coffin was quite small and made of a reddish looking wood. In the centre of the lid was the same wolf that was on Clouds shoulder pad.

Once Clouds grave was covered over Zack stabbed Clouds fusion sword into the ground next to the grave to act as a gravestone. The grave was in the centre of the flower bed and Zack made sure none of the flowers were destroyed. The only clue anything had happened there was the overturned soil covering the grave and Clouds sword stood in the middle. The flowers would grow back. Tifa had planted some Chocobells (Like bluebells only bright yellow like chocobos) on Clouds grave because they were his favourite flower.

Zack spent the rest of the day sat next to the grave. It felt so unnatural, looking at a grave and knowing that it was Clouds. So much had happened so fast, Zack was struggling to make sense of it all. All he understood was that Clouds blood was on Kadaj's hands and that he had the Geostigma. Kadaj WOULD pay for killing Cloud, but until then Zack had to emotionally recover from the events of the past few days.

Zack woke up next to Clouds grave with a small red blanket over him. He could hear a faint noise coming from under the ground. It sounded like scraping and Zack could almost hear cries for help. "Oh great now I'm hearing things" Zack said holding his head in his hands. But the noise didn't stop. No matter how much Zack told himself it was all in his head or tried to think about something else the noise just went on and on. This didn't happen when Angeal or Aerith died, so why was it happening now?

"Okay there's only one way to prove to myself that I'm making this up" Zack said to himself as he began digging up Clouds grave. It didn't take to long because the dirt was already loose from yesterday. Zack got to Clouds coffin and took a deep breath.

"Its okay, Cloud wont mind. Does this make me crazy? Digging up my best friends grave to prove the noises I hear are all in my head?" When Zack said it back to himself it sounded a lot more like he was crazy.

Zack slowly pulled open the coffin. What he saw made him fall back in surprise. Clouds body was no were to be seen. A little blonde baby was sat up on a pile of Clouds clothes. The baby had big blue eyes and was wearing no clothes. The baby looked just like Cloud. The baby _was_ Cloud.

Zack picked up the baby and sat it on his hip.

"Z...zaaa...zzzz" The baby started making noises and screwing his face up.

"Cloud?" Zack asked still unsure if the baby actually was Cloud. The baby's face lit up and it looked up at Zack. The raven haired dude smiled and the longer he looked at Cloud the happier he got. Cloud wasn't dead!

Zack found himself bouncing up and down shouting "Clouds not dead! Clouds not dead! CLOUD IS NOT DEAD" Over and over again getting louder each time. Cloud was giggling and clapping his hands as Zack jumped around. Zack held Cloud out at arms length and stared at him.

"Cloud you're not dead!But you are a baby now...bet hey this will be fun!" Zack grinned. Cloud looked back at Zack and held his arms out to him. Zack got the message and hugged Cloud as tightly as he could. Cloud shivered a little and snuggled into Zack.

"Aww your naked!" Zack cooed and Cloud flushed red which made Zack coo more and Cloud go redder and redder.

Eventually Zack grabbed the red blanket he had slept with and rapped it around the baby Cloud. The bundle of blonde spiky baby snuggled into the blanket and started falling asleep.

"Z...zaaa...zaackie..." Cloud struggled to say his friends name with his new baby sized mouth. Zack looked down at Cloud.

"What's up kiddo?"

"H..hungwy" Cloud whined, "Can we go hwome?"

"Heh yeah sure" Zack smiled.


	12. Love

Zack walked into 7th Heaven carrying Cloud. Vincent and Reno were waiting for him.

"Awww He's cute yo!" Reno cooed as he saw Cloud.

"Yeah I no. You think we can get him back to his normal age?" Zack smiled at Reno and looked at Vincent.

"The Lifestream sent Cloud back to gaia as a child. He has started his natural life cycle again. Altering his age would probably not be permanent." Vincent stated in his usual monotone voice.

"What if we used a time materia to speed up time around him yo?" Reno suggested.

"Cloud has re started his life, He will have the mental age of an infant" Vincent argued.

"But he remembers who I am, so he must remember his previous life and therefore has the mental age of a Cloud" Zack reminded Vincent.

"Hmm... We will need something that will keep the age change permanent. But then he may stay 23 for ever"

"So we need to speed up his growth until he's the right age then let him carry on ageing naturally yo?" Reno asked.

"Exactly. You are smarter than you look" Vincent looked at Reno.

"Why thank you yo. I do take pride in my smartness" Reno stated smugly.

"Okay. Can you guys work together to find something to fix Cloud? I can look after him in the mean time" Zack said.

"Yeah. This will be fun yo" Reno looked at Vincent excitedly.

"Maybe it will be interesting" Vincent grabbed Reno around his waist and flew out the window.

Zack looked down at Cloud. He had snuggled up into Zacks chest and fallen asleep with only his head sticking out the bundle of clothes he was rapped in.

"Hmm... If Tifa finds you then I'll never see you again. Better keep you some were safe" Zack said and took Cloud to a near by Inn.

He rented out a small room with a single bed. It had a thick soft carpet and small dining area.

"Hey Cloud" Zack gently shook the sleeping infant. Cloud big, baby blue eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Zack.

"Zackie" Cloud smiled, "Am I gonna be like this foweva?"

"Heh don't worry Cloud. Vincent and Reno, our most intelligent friends, are working on a way to get you back to normal"

"Coowl...Zackie?"

"Yeah?"

"You said you woved me. Did you mean like...How when people wanna kiss each other kinda wove?"

Zack blushed slightly and looked down, "I guess I did Chocobo"

Cloud smiled, "I wove you to Zackie" He leaned up and kissed Zacks chin.

"Hehe well as amazing as that is, while your a baby it will be kinda hard for us to...express ourselves"

"I wove you Zackie"

"I love you to Cloud"

"I wove you Zackie!" Cloud jumped down and scooted around on the floor in circles.

"Blugh Blugh Blugh Blugh Blugh" He hummed happily.

Zack just sat back and happily watched Cloud having fun.

Cloud stopped his scooting and laid down on his stomach. He began wriggling around like a worm and blowing raspberries.

Vincent looked over at Reno who was pointlessly jabbing various materia with a scalpel. Reno looked over his shoulder at Vincent and their eyes met. Vincent walked over to Reno and held his wrists from behind.

"Do it like this" Vincent guided Reno's hand so the scalpel swiftly cut off a sliver of a time materia.

"Thanks yo" Reno smiled and rested his head on Vincent's shoulder.

"Reno..." Vincent looked down at the bright blue eyes looking at him, "I want to show you something"

"Lead on Vinny"

Vincent smiled and took Reno's hand in his own. Reno stayed as close to Vincent as humanly possible. Vincent gave up holding Reno's hand and raped his arm around the red headed Turk's waist. He pulled his cape around Reno and flew up into the air, keeping a firm hold on Reno. They flew to Lucritsias cave.

"Wow...Vinny...this is your special place yo, you sure you want me here?"

"I'm sure" Vincent kept his arm around Reno as they walked inside.

"I think its time I moved on. Its time I found a new lover, one who wont leave me for Hojo" Vincent shuddered as he said Hojo.

Reno snuggled into Vincent and held onto his side, "Yeah yo, Find a new girlfriend"

"I dont care much for girls...I'd rather have you..." Vincent looked down at Reno.

"You want me to be your lover yo?"

"Yes"

"Then...I'd love to yo" Reno pulled himself onto Vincents lap and kissed him deeply.

* * *

><p><p>

**Horay its finally done! Sorry it took so long to update but meh. Yeah this is now a ZackxCloud and a RenoxVincent. I no this was meant to be just Cloud doing cute stuff and I tried, but I wanted Reno to get in the story and Vinny to do more so yeah. Plus I like RenoxVinny. I think they go well together. Now all the characters I wanted are in it so I'm happy =3**


	13. Silver bullet

Zack woke up sprawled out on the sofa. He was shirtless and Cloud was curled up sleeping on his bare chest. The front door bell was ringing furiously and Zack could make out Reno shouting outside. The SOLDIER slid his baby chocobo off his chest and into a nest of pillows. Cloud whimpered softly at the loss of Zacks warm torso but quickly snuggled into the pillows and continued making cute little noises as he slept. Zack walked to the door and yanked it open, annoyed that he had just been rudely awoken by a noisy door.

"Zack. We may have found a cure to Clouds age issue" Vincent reported.

"Yeah yo. And we got us some exciting news as well" Reno blurted excitedly and tightened his grip on Vincents hand.

"Cool. Do I get to hear your exciting news now?" Zack asked, knowing what the news was already.

"We are going out" Reno and Vincent said together, smiling.

"That's great!" Zack pulled his friends into a group glomp, "Congrats!"

In a fit of anti-socialness Vincent pushed Zack away and ran inside the small apartment to hide from the puppy. Zack and Reno just laughed and followed the vampire.

Vincent picked up the sleeping lump of Cloud. The baby chocobo opened his eyes sleepily and screamed at Vincent looming over him.

"ZZZAAAACCCKKKIIEEE HHEEELLPPP" Cloud screamed and Zack rushed over and cradled his terrified Cloud.

"Its okay Cloud its just Vinny" The puppy said soothingly, running his fingers through Clouds hair.

"Sorry to scare you Cloud. Reno and I believe we have found a cure for your...babyness"

"W...Weally?" Cloud looked up from his current position, buried into Zacks hair, and looked at Vincent, his eyes shining with hope.

"Yes. But it has not been tested yet. We found it at Lucritsias cave. Its a materia she gave to me when I prayed to her to help us"

"Yeah yo. That bitch finally came in handy" Reno stepped forward smirking.

"Use it quick! I neeeed to be a gwown up again!" Cloud slammed his fists into Zacks head.

"Hehe yep, Cloud NEEDS to be normal age as soon as possible" Zack smirked.

"As you wish. Sit Cloud on the floor and step back" Vincent ordered, equipping the silver glowing materia into Cerberus. Zack and Reno did as they were told and watched Vincent. The gunman pointed Cerberus at the infant sat on the floor.

"I hope this works..." Vincent put his finger on the trigger and closed his eyes, "Or it may endanger Clouds life"

Vincent fired Cerberus at Cloud at point blank range. Everyone flinched and closed their eyes as the noise shook the room. Silver sparks flew from the gun and strait to the now terrified blonde. A warm, silvery smoke filled the room making everyone cough.

Zacks eyes grew wide as his sight fell on the spot were Cloud was.

* * *

><p><p>

Ooooh cliffhanger XD

Well I need to find some way of keeping all you people reading.

Shout out to Zexydemyx66, you gave me inspiration to write this chapter.

And of course thanx to everyone who read this FanFic. Love you all!


	14. Thank the Goddess

**Sorry its late XP but here you go... im aware this story is a lot less dark now than the start and im working on it...kinda. Anyways enjoy! ^-^**

"Cloud! Wake up!" Zack shook the now lifeless form that was Cloud Strife. He looked the right age but it was hard to tell. Cloud lay naked and limp on the floor with Zack by his side, shaking him and stroking his hair and urging him to wake up.

Vincent placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Zack. Calm down. Take Cloud to bed and let him rest" He instructed calmly. Zack nodded and did as he was told. He gently lifted Cloud, dressed him in his pyjamas and tucked him into his bed. The puppy then kissed the blondes head lightly and walked out to his friends.

As Zack expected Reno and Vincent were kissing upon his return. It was sweet seeing both men- who had a reputation for being loners- find love in one another. Zack often admired how open they both were about their emotions and how unafraid they were of being silently judged or frowned upon by others.

Reno glanced over at Zack and pulled away from Vincents lips. In return Reno got a frown and a very very quiet whimper.

"Uh..sorry to interrupt..." Zack said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the floor.

"...How is Cloud?" Vincent interrupted the awkward silence that filled the room the same way water fills a sinking ship.

"Uh... he hasn't changed since a minute ago when I put him in bed" Zack said light heartedly.

"Heh when will he wake up yo? And will he be the right age?...Yo" Reno asked, absent-mindedly tracing the faint lines on Vincents chest were his muscles were.

Zack shrugged and Vincent spoke up, "I'm not sure Reno. It could take an hour, or a year. It depends how quickly his body adapts to the sudden change in his height and muscle tone"

"Okay...I'm gonna stay with him" Zack said as he scurried off back to the bedroom were Cloud was. Reno shrugged and continued his make-out session with Vincent.

Zack looked at the sleeping blonde. The sun was coming in from a crack in the curtains and landing on Clouds face, softening his perfect features and making him glow.

"Cloud..." Zack murmured quietly as he took his lovers hand in his own. He had just recalled the series of events that had landed him and Cloud in this position. How He had almost lost his chocobo...how he _had_ lost his chocobo. But somehow the lifestream had brought him back and he still had all his memories. _The goddess must be looking out for us eh spikey? _Zack thought to himself. Maybe that was why Genisis rambled about her so much, because she knew who didn't deserve to die yet, and brought them back to life. Maybe that was why he had survived...Because the goddess was watching over him and Cloud.

Zack was so lost in thought he didn't notice Cloud slowly open his eyes. The former SOLDIER jumped when he was Cloud stir from the corner of his eye.

"Ugh" Cloud rubbed his eyes groggily and rolled onto his side facing Zack.

"Welcome back buddy" Zack smiled, "You feeling the right age?"

"Uh...I..I'm not sure" Cloud sat up and hugged his knees. Zack slid onto the bed next to the blonde and put an arm round his shoulders. Cloud snuggled up to Zack and put an arm around the puppys waist.

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"C...can we g..go out? Y...you said once I was normal again we could..." Cloud was cut off by Zack kissing him.

"Yeah" He murmured before kissing the blonde again passionately, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this for..."

"Yeah...me too.." Cloud cuddled into his lover.

Zack silently thanked the goddess and held the blonde happily.


End file.
